


Feels Like Home

by Kaishiru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Celebrations, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual Male Character, Emotional Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Post-Canon, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: When he ran into his arms, a feeling of warmth enveloped him like it would melt the falling snow. So this is what home really felt like. He loved this feeling...
In which Yuuri realizes he can't function normally without his other half, Viktor.[Set during and after the events of episode 9!]





	

Viktor had only been gone for a day… Maybe not for a day. Just over 14 hours. Yet, Yuuri could not deal with that despite putting on a mask in front of Yuri and Yakov. However, his mood, his anxiousness for Viktor and for Makkachin was visible in his body language and skating. It was a good thing he managed to muster enough strength to put some life into his performance. He scraped by and Yakov scolded him and praised him for what he did and didn’t skate accurately to, also noting he had a lot of heart in his performance. A hug was Yuuri's thank you to his temporary coach who hesitantly hugged him back. The brief good feeling only lasted a moment but then it was gone. It felt like he was missing a big part of himself. As much as he tried to keep up the façade that he was alright. But it wasn’t alright. His free skate wasn’t as good as his short program. Yes, Yuuri put his limitless stamina to use and poured it into his step sequence, his turns, his flying jumps and sit spins, but... Still, it felt meaningless to him without Viktor. Unless Viktor was there to watch him, to cheer him on as his coach and as the one he loves the most, nothing seemed to matter. He briefly heard Yuri calling out to him before it was cut short. Maybe the other skater wasn’t allowed to encourage him? That’s fine, he tells himself even if it wasn’t in a sense.

He didn’t feel like he was alive. No, he was. It was just that it felt like an important part of him was missing. Without Viktor there with him, Yuuri thought his heart was breaking. He needed Viktor here. He wanted him and Makkachin to be okay even more. Because of the want for the one he cares for to be with his dog favored over his need to keep Viktor with him, Yuuri decided it was right to send him back to Japan. There was no need for his wonderful, bright Russian lover to go through the pain of losing a pet and he isn’t at their side. A sense of accomplishment bubbled inside of him when he managed to protect Viktor from potential suffering. He didn’t let himself think of the worst… He _couldn’t_.

Who knew that this man would become such an important part of his life? It surprises Yuuri since he had never loved anyone as he had loved Viktor. He never felt attracted, so attached to another person as he does with Viktor. Everything he felt, seen, and smelled was different from before. So intense and a little scary, yet he doesn’t mind. Viktor changed his entire outlook on skating and his life the moment he showed up in front of him that snowy April day, at his family’s inn while naked. No one would be able to convince him this was all a dream after nearly months had passed. The wonderful feeling of finding himself, regaining his love for skating, deepening his relationship with Viktor and falling for him, kissing Viktor, touching and being touched by him, his voice… God, his voice… Those are feelings and memories he intends to cherish for a long time should he end up separating from his lover. No, he didn’t want that. He would never want that. If Yuuri retires like he planned to, he and Viktor will have to part ways. And it hurt. A day was bad enough already, but longer than that…

Yuuri missed having Viktor there with him after being together all the time in China and back in Japan. He wanted his warmth and his love, but he doesn’t have it with him. It felt like he was falling slowly down a dark hole. He would definitely describe this achingly, lonely feeling after the absence of a significant other as heartsick. He was in love. Such a beautiful irony for his theme to be that very thing he happens to be experiencing. If only he could have performed his free skate better… He just lacked something. No, _someone_. Viktor...

The snow began to fall once more, covering the earth with a blanket of snow as he stood there at the bus stop. He mulled over his thoughts of the day while he waited there. Talking with Yuri Plisetsky and eating some pirozhki covered katsudon his grandfather made kind of helped ebb away that gnawing feeling of heartsickness for a while. The pirozhki was delicious. Pretty ingenious combination of dishes for the Russian skater's grandfather to come up with. He ate some of them and saved the rest for Viktor when he returns to Japan. After talking with Yuri for a bit, his bus arrived and he told him he will send him Viktor's regards then laughing a little when the younger male just told him to shut up and go back to Viktor. An odd feeling courses through Yuuri as he waves again and takes his seat. Was Yuri trying to cheer him up? He will have to thank him when he sees the other skater again.

Yuuri boarded his flight and took his seat by the window after setting his bag on the floor next to his feet. He sagged lightly against his seat, allowing his body to rest, feeling emotionally exhausted. This was nothing his high stamina could deal with. Today was tough without Viktor and he actually managed despite feeling like a zombie in the end. It was probably too weird when he went around, hugging practically everyone who performed their free skate program today. If Yakov or Yuri hasn’t said anything about that weirdness to Viktor, then maybe Yuuri could bury that embarrassing moment away in the dark depths of his mind for eternity. God, that was mortifying.

 _‘I have so much to tell Viktor. But I won’t tell him about that…’_ Yuuri mused to himself, still feeling more drained as he hugged nearly everyone in sight and got nothing out of it except everyone questioning his sanity. Well, at least he is returning to Japan to see him. It made Yuuri’s heart flutter in excitement and despite his tiredness, he was eager to be in the man's arms again.

Yuuri knew he needed to stop being so dependent on Viktor’s emotional support, but he couldn’t help it. When Viktor told him he would resign as his coach if he lost his short program. It was his worst nightmare, him failing Viktor who spent all of his time training him when he could be doing bigger and better things with his life. Viktor not being in his life, or even Viktor possibly loving someone who isn’t him. Yuuri didn’t want Viktor to stop believing in him and he didn’t want Viktor to stop loving him. It terrified him and he broke down in the parking garage. Yuuri loved Viktor, wanted so much to make him proud he is his coach, wanted to show him the love he has opened his heart to. To let Viktor know he is the only one he loves. His heart was already in Viktor's possession and he hopes from that point he will take care of it just as Yuuri wishes to do for Viktor's heart.

Six months was quite a bit of time for them to fall deeply in love, some might say. To Viktor and Yuuri, they went at their own pace which was a good thing. It gave them time to appreciate every little thing about each other and love each other more, and it evolved from deep conversations and gentle kisses to whispering sweet nothings and touching each other more intimately than anyone will see. Yuuri will never show anyone else what he has shown to Viktor. How he melts at the smooth baritone sound of his voice and the feel of those warm fingers trailing along his heated skin after removing piece after piece of their clothing. He yields entirely to Viktor as he sighed his name over and over, pleasure coursing throughout his body. Yuuri felt good knowing that he will do that once again with Viktor, he needed it. He craved all that was **_Viktor_**.

Yuuri smiled ruefully at how Viktor would be chiding him about now because he isn’t getting the sleep he likely needs. He knew him so well. It was cute and right now he does need the sleep. Just a few hours will do. The brunet allows himself to relax at the sound of the music playing in the in-flight movie he was uninterested in. It was some generic romance with a damaged boy meets a good girl next door type of movie or something. His thoughts finally settled on Viktor's face and voice as his mind slipped into unconsciousness while the movie continued. The plane soared above the clouds as soon it was clear and the moonlight shined through the window, illuminating Yuuri's sleeping face.

The hours went by and by the time Yuuri lands in Japan, it was late into the night. Nearly 3 a.m. as he gets off the plane, reading the text Viktor had sent to him again. It was telling him he would be waiting for him outside the terminal and for some reason, the message seemed…vague? At the end of it, he said he had a surprise for Yuuri. That was strange, yet he knew this was Viktor he was talking about. He slips on the face mask as he pockets his phone and approached the security gate. Yuuri puts the metal he owns which happens to be his cellphone, house keys, and some change into the little white basket after placing his bag in the conveyer belt so it could go through the x-ray scanner. He goes through the gate and the security guard there gives him the okay to take his things before tending to the next person in line. After pocketing his things and grabbing his bag, Yuuri continued walking past a wall of glass. A dog barking grabbed his attention and his eyes widened in shock. That was…

Makkachin. He was okay. More than okay. He was his energetic self, his large paws pressing against the glass as his tail wagged. He barked again to get Viktor's attention and his and Yuuri's eyes met. The brunet’s heart did flips inside his chest. Viktor stood to his feet and ran to meet Yuuri with his Makkachin following close behind. They ran as fast as their legs could carry, blue never leaving from brown as they ran. Yuuri pulled down the mask covering his nose and mouth before coming to the pair of automatic sliding doors, practically dancing on his feet because the damn things wouldn’t open fast enough. Once they finally did, Yuuri dashed through them and into Viktor’s awaiting arms. When he ran into his arms, a feeling of warmth enveloped him like it would melt the falling snow. So this is what home really felt like. He loved this feeling... And Viktor was the one providing It and a content sigh left Yuuri as his arms wrapped firmly around Viktor’s torso. It felt so good being in his arms again. Of course, people were staring at them, but Yuuri could not bring himself to care.

He asked Viktor to be his until he retires from skating only to have Viktor kiss his left hand on his ring finger saying it sounds like a marriage proposal. The prospect of being married to Viktor would be a dream come true. Oh, did he want to marry this man. Yuuri gazed at Viktor with genuine affection before hugging him again, his body relaxing in his arms. There would be a time he would have to leave the enticing heat of his lover’s arms for good. Yuuri didn’t want that...

“Yuuri…” Viktor murmured after a moment of silence between them. “I wish you would never retire.”

What Viktor said brought tears to Yuuri's eyes and he realizes that Viktor doesn’t ever want to leave his side. His tears spilled from his eyes with no sign of stopping. He was happy, scared, and sad. He may actually have Viktor with him longer than one skate season and maybe not just as his coach, too. It wasn’t really spoken between them as to whether or not they were lovers. Something like that wasn’t too big a deal for Viktor when he suggested the notion to Yuuri a few times so far. They just acted like that, did things normal couples do like go on dates, or innocent stuff like that. Or not so innocent stuff like of a sexual nature. Which both men would like to do as soon as possible with the small window of free time they have.

“Let's go back home. I know you’re tired.” Yuuri murmured into Viktor’s shoulder before pulling back and wiping his eyes.

Viktor’s response was a kiss on his lips which Yuuri willfully submitted to for a moment then remembering they were in _public_. No need for him to turn into a puddle right there. That will happen in the bedroom later. Well, Yuuri hoped for that as Viktor held his hand when they separated, not minding the stares from other people when he watched Viktor pet Makkachin on the top of his head. The three of them walked through the airport until they were outside, the taxi was waiting for them and they got inside, Makkachin casually laid across Both Viktor’s and Yuuri's laps. This ginormous, cute poodle seemed to be comfortable as his tail wagged happily. So adorable.

Yuuri blushed when he heard his name amongst the Russian words of affection being spoken to the large dog, making him wonder what Viktor had said to Makkachin. Damn language barriers. Makkachin barked in response to what Viktor had said before shifting across their laps and sitting up to lick Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri chuckled and pet Makkachin on the top of his head, his heart felt like it was being wrung dry at the memory of his former dog Vicchan. Makkachin was definitely the sweetest dog he has ever met…just like his owner. He gently pet Makkachin, happy Viktor didn’t have to deal with the loss of his dog at all. Despite Yuuri's own feelings, he was genuinely happy he sent Viktor back to Japan and that Makkachin turned out to be okay in the end. The brunet silently hopes that his family won’t leave any steamed buns out where Makkachin can get to them next time…

“What did you say to him?” Yuuri finally asked, pulling himself away from his own thoughts.

“I just asked him if he missed you,” Viktor answered him as he felt Makkachin rest his head in his lap again. “Makkachin has grown attached to you like I have.”

“You’re exaggerating…”

“I’m not. Yuuri, you mean a great deal to me.”

“Viktor…” Yuuri was surprised Viktor admitted this to him. Well no, he knew Viktor had an interest in him for months. He just couldn’t fathom why when he could coach another skater and fall for them as he had fell for Yuuri. However, Viktor chose _him_. Viktor fell in love _with **him**_. Christophe mentioned to Yuuri he shouldn’t have stolen Viktor from the world but, now he can’t bring himself to feel bad about that. Viktor was his.

He smiled then leaned his head onto Viktor's shoulder, silently thanking him for being with him all this time. There would be time to properly repay his coach and lover, but tonight isn’t it. Yuuri was just as tired as Viktor. Those seats on the plane were not comfortable…

The drive back to Yuuri's home was short because of the light traffic and he paid the driver. Makkachin hopped out of the car first before the two men did and he followed both of them inside the warm home. No one was awake which was expected because it was late, nearly 4 a.m. now. They pulled off their shoes and hurried to their rooms after saying goodnight to each other.

Yuuri yearned to be with Viktor and feel his warmth. They didn’t have to do anything. He was too tired for sex anyway and so was Viktor. The younger skater wanted to be in his arms. He laid there in bed for several minutes, contemplating whether or not he should go to Viktor's room. His family may catch him in the morning and probably make the correct assumption. Oh well…he will worry about that in the morning.

He made his decision and got out of bed, then changed into his T-shirt and comfortable sweats. Then Yuuri quietly padded off to Viktor’s room, slowly peering inside once he got there. The older man was definitely asleep with Makkachin at his feet, his tail wagging at the sight of Yuuri coming in. The brunet shushed him and pet his head briefly before sliding into the bed beside Viktor, snuggling close against his bare back. Warm. That was all that registered in his mind as he closed his eyes. He almost jumped when he felt Viktor shift in the bed only to wrap his arms around Yuuri who then smiled. Viktor was probably pretending to be asleep until Yuuri came in the room. Of course.

“I love you.” Yuuri murmured against his lover's skin in Japanese. Viktor was probably asleep for real and didn’t hear the words of love from him. He allowed sleep to take over while Viktor’s arms held him closer. He almost missed the words that slipped out of the Russian man's mouth in the next moment, his face felt like an inferno after hearing him say it in Japanese.

“I love you too, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this shortly after episode 9 but, obviously I kept getting side tracked. And some stuff happened in my life offline that made me lose my drive to work on this. I am still happy Makkachin is alive and well. (Really, we didn't need the dog to die. As an animal lover, leave the dog alone. ಠ_ಠ)
> 
> LOL Second posted Viktuuri story with no smut (yet)?? Wow~~ Well, this time it was implied. Like heavily implied. And I was basically pushing the limits of the Teen rating right now. (*^▽^*) ~~I do have two smut stories being written and both are canon compliant, so.~~
> 
> This is a very late birthday fanfic to Yuuri Katsuki! Funny how episode 9 showed it was close to his birthday, lol. Oh, I love him so much... I want to do him justice whenever I write him as I resonate deeply with him more than I had with any character in my life. I wish for him to have many, many happy days with Viktor (and Makkachin!)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! (/^▽^)/ (it is 5am and I am sleepy)


End file.
